date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkriel
Summary An Angel of Yahweh, Arkriel did his duty as a guardian of the Gates that link to the Garden of Eden. He was then betrayed by the infamous fallen Archangel Lucifer, a favorite creation of God, and was exiled by Yahweh. He committed a crime out of misunderstood, and had to live with it for the rest of his life. THINK OF BETTER SUMMARY LATER Appearance and Characteristics As an Angel, Arkriel's true form could easily push a mortal to death. Looking at his face could result in being permanently blind to those with a small amount of supernatural forces within their body, while burning the eyes of mortals. Hearing his voice could rendered one's ears to bleed and become deaf, while standing near him could result in being driven to madness. Being touched by him means to perish completely, disintegrate into nothingness. However, this seems to be useless when it comes to Spirits, or those possessed/protected by Angels and Demons. Only the purest of Man could perceive, touch and speak to him without any visible injuries, as in his daughter's case. His true height and size in Angel form was described to be as high as the tower of Babel, and as big as a mountain, but for most of the time he was seen being a human. Arkriel has eight pairs of wings, with two hidden pairs of those on his back, and in ethereal silk-like form rather than feathery like other wings. The first pair of wings was on his head, then his shoulders, arms, elbows, legs, thighs, feet. He wore an angelic warrior's armor without its helmet, revealing his true face which was both monstrous and holy at the same time. He has four faces. Each face has one eye, that allows Arkriel to see in all directions, regardless of distances. A crown-like halo could be seen hovering on his head. He was usually seen holding his sword on the ground with both hands while guarding and never swayed for even a bit while at work. In his human form, Arkriel takes on the form of a young man. He appears to be around 19-21, despite his real age could be compared with the universe itself, with black hair and glowing white eyes. He had to wear a pair of special lens to hide his iris from human as a result. This changes when he uses PROJECT: Sirius and PROJECT: Altair, with his eyes turn blood red, and his hair turns white in color. It is noted that his hair also grows longer during the time he uses PROJECT: Altair, and he keeps it in a pony tail fashion which makes him look like a girl and also to keep himself distinguishable from Shido. WIP Personality Arkriel, as a guardian, was very serious, stern and keen to his work. He didn't like human at first due to himself seeing their sins through his All-Seeing Eyes. He also doesn't like to make a pact with the Spirits, stating that it makes him look like a "cute pet of them". He was usually described as a cold, calm, likely emotionless by other Angels, and didn't talk much unless when needed. He also lacked the sense of humor even after ages of wandering around the Earth, and didn't process human's jokes pretty well at first which got him into troubles with the sealed Spirits a lot, especially Kurumi who had tendencies of joking around with Shido. He also stated that he doesn't like conflict, and explained that was the reason he chose to be a guardian of Eden. As the stories move on, Arkriel's personality changed dramatically. He started to talk more to the main characters, and got much more aggressive in his fight against supernatural creatures. He also formed a tendency of swearing whenever he is pissed off. Despite not expressing emotions so frequently out to anyone, he did cry and deeply regret for killing his daughter out of misunderstanding. He also showed some signs of concern for Shido when he got hurt, and finally developed a misleading relationship with him throughout the plot. Arkriel even transformed into Shiori in order to freely go around with Shido, and even dated him on some occasions. On a rare occasion when drunk, Arkriel sneaked into Shido's room and planned to make love with him as Shiori, and when Shido said they couldn't because they were both male, he said it was fine because he could take on different genders at will. This caused the Spirits to question about Shido's relationship with Arkriel and how far have they went. WIP Plot Arkriel's Past Arkriel was an Elite Angel, also known as a Cherub, who served Yahweh as one of the two Angels tasked with the mission guarding the Gates leading to the Garden of Eden. Usually takes on the form of a male, Arkriel, along with his brother Adriel laboriously defended the Gates from Mankind, stopping them from ever reaching the hallowed land. Day by day, he patiently stood in front of the Gates, always aware of everything around him, and with his enchanting voice, he told the lost wanderers and ambitious adventurers to return and guide them back to safety. Those who resisted him were incinerated by a single glance they took at his holy sword - a sword said to be forged before time and older than even the Archangels. One day, a lost woman and her baby wandered near the Gates where Arkriel was guarding. They were lost, separated from their group when they were attacked by a wild bear. It chased them into the forest, but turned around immediately when it met with Arkriel's eye. The woman was clawed by the beast and thus she was too weak to carry on. She asked the Angel to take care of her, but got incinerated by his sword quickly as she refused to leave. The Angel then rolled his only eye and looked at the being under his feet. Too tiny, too helpless, she could have died were it not for Arkriel taking care of her. The Angel noticed that she was entirely pure from sins of Man, as she was not incinerated, and even touched his sword with no discomfort. She grew up to be a beautiful, healthy young girl, and Yahweh allowed her to live in Eden, also to take care of the Garden as well. She visited her caretaker everyday, and told him about things that happened inside the Garden. She loved him as a father, and her only family left on the world. She was told to stay in the Garden, and was not allowed to go out. On her birthday, she managed to convince her father to let her experience the world outside. Arkriel was hesitated as he had seen too much about Mankind. He tried to persuade her to leave that thought behind and stay inside the Garden, under his protection. But he had to let her go eventually. She went missing for years, and Arkriel was really worried for her. He finally used his All-Seeing Eye to locate her, and found her in a village full of Man. He left his position and went to get her, disguised as a hooded man with glowing eyes, only to find her holding a baby on her arms, with her husband embracing her. Enraged, Arkriel attempted to burn the village along with his daughter with his sword, but was held back when he remembered how he raised her, and the times when she called him "Father", the times when they shared their happy moment together. He simply looked at his daughter one last time while praying for Yahweh to bless her before returning to do his work. At the Gates, he was punished by Lucifer and a group of Angels for abandoning his post, and was offered a chance to release himself from the punishment. He was ordered to kill his own daughter with his sword, and erase everything in that village with his holy flame. Arkriel had no choices but to follow Lucifer's order, and that night, when the girl was sleeping peacefully with her husband, she heard a loud noise outside, and everything started to burn. The fire was inextinguishable, and it spread so quick, and fast that anything caught by it was reduced to nothing, not even ashes of them remained. She held her child and ran outside with her husband, hoping for her father to come and save them from that place, only to discover that he was the one who started the flame. Horrified by the sight of him holding the sword in the sea of fire, she couldn't move, and he flew in to stab her. Her husband rushed out to defend her, and was murdered by the one she had always viewed as her only family. Arkriel then finished the baby and her off with his blade impaling her chest. To his surprise, she did not burn for the sins, but only bled. She still had her purity within herself as she asked him why he did this to them. He asked her why she left him and had a family of her own. She simply smiled and touched his face, as she explained that she did not have a child with anyone, and the man over there was her real father. The child was adopted by her when its family was murdered and thus caused a misunderstanding between Arkriel and her. Through his All-Seeing Eyes, Arkriel shed four tears, and grieved for his daughter as she drew her last breath in his arms. He held her lifeless body and cried while begging her for forgiveness. His cry echoed throughout the sky and extended to Heaven and Hell. Returning to Heaven, Arkriel found himself tricked by Lucifer, who told Yahweh lies about him, that he got tired of his job and started to kill human out of boredom and as a result, his wings were cut off, burned by his own sword. He was stripped from his rank as a high warrior of Heaven, then Yahweh threw him down to the mortal world for an eternal exile. From then, he traveled the world in a mortal vessel, performing good deeds to redeem himself. Lucifer's Betrayal WIP Powers and Abilities Arkriel, as a High Angel, possessed an astounding set of abilities that made him one of Heaven's best warriors and put him in the ranks of the most powerful supernatural beings in his universe. He has shown to possess an Angel's standard power, including Dream Walking, Smiting, Telekinesis, Teleporting... but at a much higher level than ordinary Angels that doesn't require him to speak Enochian in order to activate them, rather with a snap of fingers or a wave of his hand. He was summoned back to Heaven by Yahweh when Lucifer turned rebel, and was able to turn the tide of the First Heaven Civil War in Heaven's favor with his mastery over his own angelic powers. After being weakened, he still retained his knowledge of angel spells and proved to be a capable fighter even without them. As an Angel: * Astral Projection: Arkriel is able to project images of his real form to trick his enemies into being frightened. This comes in handy for him when he needs distractions. Enochian: HCHZRH (Reflection). * Chlorokinesis: Arkriel can control plant's growth rate at will, as shown when he sped up the growing process of a forest to cover the Gates of Eden. Enochian: TORZV (Arise). * Dream Walking: Arkriel can walk into human's sleep, and talk to them mentally within. He can also interact with their dream as well, but to a limited degree. However, if they are already possessed/defended by an Angel or a Demon, he will have no authority over their dreams. As a human, performing this spell requires him to meditate and draw Enochian symbols. Enochian: EFSILBILI (Interfere). * Healing: Arkriel can heal himself and others instantly, but can't heal their limbs if cut off. Enochian: IOD (Heal). * Immortality: As an Angel, Arkriel can live forever while maintaining his prime physical. His true age is far from the universe itself. He is also immune to common diseases, even those that would certainly kill a human, unless when it comes to one of the Four Horsewomen, Pestilence. * Regeneration: As an Angel, Arkriel can withstand human's firepower with ease, even if it is a nuclear warhead. He was shot by AST and cut by their weapons, only to disperse into light and regenerate quickly afterward. However, Demons can easily bypass this ability and kill him, and Angels can harm him as well, though he managed to resist damage quite effectively. Normal fire couldn't harm him, as he stepped into a volcano and got out alive, and put his arm into boiled water with no pain at all, implying that he can survive high temperatures, unless if it is holy fire, which would banish him temporarily from Earth realm. * Smiting: As an Angel, Arkriel can easily one-shot human and low-tier Demons by touching them. A burst of strong light then appears from eyes, ears and mouth of the victim, burning them inside out in the process. However, mid-tier and higher Demons, Spirits and Angels are not affected by this ability. Enochian: TELOCH (Death). * Sedation: Arkriel can easily cause instant unconsciousness in human beings when necessary. Enochian: OIAD OL BRGDO (Go to sleep). * Sancti-Pyrokinesis: Arkriel can manipulate holy fire and burn those who were sinned. It is very effective against evil beings such as Demons and Ghosts. The fire is inextinguishable by any normal means, and will continue to burn as long as Arkriel lives. It can also by concealed into a grenade or motolov, and will trap/immobilize/banish Angels and mid-tier Demons temporarily if it hits them. * Shadow Mirror: Arkriel can enter the realm of shadow - a realm twisted by mutated laws of physics, where creatures like ghosts, Men of God and their Sins, Slender Men can be found. Arkriel has notably been using this power in his fights, as it allows him to slip from the real world and disappear from sight completely before emerging from somewhere else. Even though this ability was lost when he fell from grace, he managed to recover it in the form of an amulet that would allow him to use it at the cost of losing "himself". * Skilled Combatant: As a High Angel, Arkriel is skilled in the art of war against supernatural beings. He managed to defeat Lucifer in the First Heaven Civil War in a sword fight, and killed many rebellious Angels to do so. * Superhuman Strength: Arkriel possesses and can produce an incredible amount of physical force. He managed to stop a truck in motion completely to save a little girl while crossing the road. He rarely uses brute force to fight and would avoid a head-on battle at all cost, rather uses his spells and angelic intelligent to overpower beings greater than him. Unstoppable when he confronts mortals, he can also defeat normal Angels and Demons with ease. However, he poses not much of a threat to the Archangels. * Superhuman Speed: He can run and act much faster than human, and stated that he can effortlessly break the records of a gold-medal Olympian athlete if he wants to. * Superhuman Intelligent: As an Angel, Arkriel possesses an impressive intelligent compared to human, including knowledge of magic. * Superhuman Senses: Arkriel possesses extraordinary senses, much more advanced than human. He can see things invisible, hidden from human, such as the Men of God and interact with them. He can also see whether a place is haunted by sensing the ominous energy emitted from it, or if a person is possessed/followed by a fellow Angel or a Demon. He can listen to radio frequencies, talk to animals and understand them; identify someone by smelling and tracks them in a place of thousands of odors; feel the slightest vibration in the air and guess what is coming and its features, including size, mass, etc. * Telekinesis: Arkriel has the ability to move objects with his thought. He used this ability to clear his way and set up obstacles for his pursuers. He also pressed Shido against a wall on their first meeting with this ability. * Telepathy: Arkriel can communicate from distances with Angels and humans. As a human After being banished from Heaven, Arkriel lost nearly all of his powers as a High Angel, excluding his superhuman physiology and his knowledge of mystical arts known as Magic to human. In addition to this, he improved his fighting skills over centuries by practicing many of humans' fighting styles, and combined it with his spell casting to become a dangerous opponent to mess with. * Advanced Mystical Fighter: Arkriel studied all forms of martial arts during his exile, along with his training as a High Angel, and managed to utilize his power with his fighting moves. He is an expert in both armed and unarmed combat, and mastered unknown, forgotten ancient forms of the deadly fighting arts. He is dangerously skilled with the art of killing, having joined plenty of wars on Earth in the past. Considered to be one of the most powerful and dangerous beings to ever walked the Earth, however, Arkriel left this aspect of him unused for a long time, stating that he doesn't like conflict. Nonetheless, he can easily predict one's several moves in the near future and counter them completely. "An agile and swift fighter", as described by AST members, Arkriel incorporated elements of "Hit and Run" into his fighting style, otherwise known as the "Kiting Art". He dashes in and out of the fight constantly, using the environment around him and his incomprehensible, uncanny mobility to his own advantages, while keep hitting his enemy in their blind spots until they are exhausted without managing to land a single attack on him and then delivers his final blow, usually to knock them out. He also chants spells while attacking and can freely place magic traps in the middle of the fight, as well as Smiting his enemies if he deems necessary. He eliminated many Angel hunters sent to kill him, as well as Demon pursuers that try to bring him to their side in the past, and left him many experience against the likes of them. Parkour and gymnastic abilities are also important assets to him, as they allows him to survive long-term fights like when he fought against the Inverse Spirits in Teiguu City. His mastery over all forms of weapons also gave him quite an advantage against his enemies, but he prefers unarmed combat over them all and even harshly stated that: "Weapons are for the weak". * Advanced Assassin and Spy: Arkriel also trained in Ninjutsu, that allows him to move stealthily around without being noticed. A flawless virtuoso of evasion, escape, stealth, silent movement, demolitions, disguise, sabotage and survival. He is capable of erasing his trail and tricking people into thinking they are on the right direction of getting him. He can also create fake evidences to cover himself in cases where it involves him killing a human being. Arkriel is immensely skillful in skills forbid by the laws, such as lock-picking, pick-pocketing, eaves-dropping, hacking and many more... * Advanced Military/Agency Operator: Arkriel is well-versed in how military forces work and their disciplines, as well as having extensive knowledge about how government agencies work. * Arcane Mastery: Arkriel, over his years of learning and studying in Heaven, mastered the ability to use angelic magics and consumed the entire knowledge of this art in Yahweh's secret library, up to the point he can reshape realities. He can make the world around him broken glasses, turn reality into illusion, and turn the world upside down at will; open gateways to other universes and restores an entire city from total destruction. His magic comes in the form of glyph and Enochian symbols, and each of them allows a different effect. By combining Enochian symbols together, he can create more powerful spells that allows him to "break the very fabric of reality" and "alter the very law of universe". However these are just assumptions of what he can possibly do with the enormous potential of the symbols. ** Realistic Illusion Creation: A spell that, when used, creates powerful illusions that tricks even cameras. It will show the victims what they desire most, and these illusions are so real that they copy exactly every single detail about what they want. ** Binding Spell: A spell that unleashes bands of light that are powerful enough to restrain a Spirit. ** Seven-Layered Magic Shield: A spell that allows Arkriel to create a powerful seven-layered barrier that shielded Tenguu City and able to withstood rapid attacks from the Inverse Spirits. ** Shield of Seraphim: An automatic defense shield that was secretly casted by Arkriel to protect Itsuka Shido. ** Mystic Bolt: Arkriel hurls a powerful bolt of mystical energy that can easily knock a Spirit back. ** Weather Manipulation: Arkriel can summon a powerful electrical storm that will hit all enemies within the radius of a large targeted area. ** Several tracking spells. * Multilingual: Arkriel can speak many languages, including otherworldly ones such as Enochian and Rhefugi. * Natural Charisma: Arkriel is a natural-born leader, as demonstrated when he led Heaven's army against Lucifer. However, he rarely works in group, while stating that he doesn't suit to be a leader. * Near Unlimited Fund: As part of the SCP Foundation and their main operator against dangerous SCPs, Arkriel was backed up by the Foundation and has access to a near unlimited fund. He used the money to build and maintain the PROJECTs, as well as paying for food, shelters and clothing. * Supernatural Expert: Arkriel is an expert in the field of supernatural events due to his past experience as a supernatural being. He plays an extremely important role in keeping supernatural creatures and events in check, and would do anything to keep them safe from humans and vice versa. He worked with the SCP Foundation in the past to recover some dangerous SCPs, and managed to recover some of the Holders during his free time working with them to ensure that no one can bring all those Holders together. He was seen involved in several Slender Men cases, and spent time exorcising ghosts, also playing with Shido's Man of God's pet. WIP Equipments Throughout the story, Arkriel gathered, gained and built a number of powerful artifacts, technology and weapons for himself, be they angelic or demonic. As an Angel * Sword of Divine Light: Arkriel's old weapon, used while he was guarding the Gates of Eden, and was then simply hanged on the wall of his house like a decoration. A two-edged golden sword, decorated with a red jewel on the sword hilt. Stated to be crafted before the existence of the Archangels, the sword on its own has several powerful abilities. Arkriel never said the name of this weapon, as something might happen as he says it out loud. ** Indestructible: The weapon was made from an unknown substance, native to Heaven only. Thus, it was indestructible and can cleave through any armor no matter how durable it is. ** Eternal Link: The weapon recognized Arkriel as its one and only user, so as a result, it follows his command and not others'. The sword can immediately locate his position and return to his hands, and doesn't allow others to use it unless Arkriel gives them permission. It is extremely hostile to those who try to use it without its owner's presence, capable of reducing them to ashes completely if they insist. Beings like the Archangels and God, however, can freely use it as they are powerful enough to override the sword's spell. ** Holy Light: Usually manifested as white flame, the sword was imbued with extremely powerful white light, capable of disintegrating people and mid-tier Angels in a near-instant under Arkriel's command. * Angel Armor: Arkriel's old armor, which was silvery and golden. It can take many blows from other Angels and Demons, but got shattered when Arkriel was hit by Lucifer. However, it might be because the armor was severely weakened when he fought the rebellious Angel and the Demons. As a human Relationship Romantic life Lucifer Quotes "Ra xopn sa Wydd, Kytafz. (Go back to Hell, Demons)" - Arkriel, speaking Rhefugi to Demons. "Elasa adagita ge bolape emna, Sandalphon en esiasacahe. (You can not be here, Sandalphon my brother.)" - Arkriel, speaking Enochian to Sandalphon. "It's no different, Shido. Tricked or not, I was the one who killed my daughter." - Arkriel, to Itsuka Shido. "Lucy, I'm home, baby." - Arkriel, to Lucifer. "Son of a b*&#$!" - Arkriel's "favorite slogan". "Get back here you son of a b#*&@!" - Arkriel, hunting for Jeff the Killer. "Damn it, that hurts like a son of a b#$&%." - Arkriel, after being injured by Inverse Tohka. "Oh s#^$! Son of a b&#^&#$%#$---" - Arkriel, hunting for a Slender Man but was ambushed by others and got overwhelmed by their fierce number. Category:Angel